


A Chance Encounter

by fangirlingtodeath513



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Castiel/Dean Winchester First Kiss, First Kiss, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, M/M, Mechanic Dean Winchester, Police Officer Castiel, Prostitute Dean Winchester, Prostitution
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-05
Updated: 2019-05-05
Packaged: 2020-02-26 00:19:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18712663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fangirlingtodeath513/pseuds/fangirlingtodeath513
Summary: Officer Castiel Novak has been working on the force for six years and he's grown fond of Dean Winchester, one of the town's few male prostitutes.





	A Chance Encounter

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know where this came from but it was begging me to write it so here it is!

 

 

“Well howdy, Officer Novak. Fancy seein’ you here.” Dean Winchester smirks despite his black eye and split lip.  
  
“Jesus, who fucked up your face, Winchester?” Gordon, Castiel’s partner, and usually an intense annoyance, asks.  
  
Cas expects a snarky _wouldn’t you like to know_ or something along those lines, but that’s not what he gets. “Alistair.”  
  
“Ratting out clients, now?” Gordon asks, pulling out his handcuffs.  
  
Dean scoffs, spitting out a mouthful of blood on the sidewalk. “I may get paid for sex, but I do have some standards. Alistair’s well aware I would never take his money, no matter what he offers me.” Dean shakes his head, muttering, “Creepy fuck.” He sees Gordon’s handcuffs, sighing and putting his hands behind his back.  
  
Gordon smirks and the sight makes Cas’s stomach roll. “Obedient, bet that’s popular with your crowd.”  
  
Dean doesn’t say anything but Castiel can see him roll his eyes.  
  
“Let him go,” Cas says quietly, raising an eyebrow at Gordon. “We haven’t caught him committing a crime, we have no probable cause to arrest him.”  
  
Gordon scoffs, clicking the handcuffs closed around Dean’s wrists. “He just admitted that he gets paid for sex which, last I checked, is illegal.”  
  
Castiel tilts his head, smirking slightly. He loves aggravating Gordon. “I didn’t hear him say that.”  
  
Dean stares at him in confusion while Gordon glares at him, but sighs after a moment and digs his handcuff key out, unlocking the cuffs around Dean’s wrists and shoving him away. “I don’t want to see you again tonight, Winchester. Go home.”  
  
Dean doesn’t spare then a second glance as he heads off down the alley, and Castiel can’t really blame him.

 

~~~

  
He doesn’t see Dean for three months after that. Gordon’s been reassigned to a different precinct and Cas is finally, _blissfully_ alone in his cruiser. He’s patrolling the abandoned areas of town where they often find drugs and prostitution, amongst other much more nefarious crimes. Dean’s car, a painstakingly well-kept classic Chevy Impala, is parked in the lot next to an abandoned warehouse. Cas has never actually seen him working on this side of town, so it’s purely out of concern when he parks his cruiser and steps out.  
  
Dean’s not in his car, which isn’t surprising. Just by looking at it, Cas can tell he cares for it and he doubts Dean would want to dirty it with his work. Frowning, Cas pulls his flashlight off his belt and looks around. Dean startles when the beams lands on him where he’s leaning against the abandoned warehouse, something that looks suspiciously like a joint burning between his thumb and index finger. Dean squints in his direction, groaning when he realizes who it is.  
  
“Evenin’, Officer Novak. Why do you always catch me when I’m doing illegal shit?”  
  
Castiel chuckles. “Perhaps because you’re always doing illegal shit?”  
  
Dean frowns but doesn’t dispute the fact, putting the joint out on the wall behind him. “You gonna give me a ticket or something?”  
  
“No,” Castiel says with a shrug. “Just making sure you were okay. You’re not usually on this side of town.”  
  
Dean holds up the joint, raising an eyebrow. “Needed a fix. You keepin’ tabs on me or something? How do you know I don’t work over here?”

 

Castiel smiles. “Because you’re one of the few that does this without a pimp, so you tend to stick to the nicer side of town.”

 

Dean raises an eyebrow. “So you _are_ keeping an eye on me.”

 

“Just to make sure you’re okay, yes.”

 

Smirking, Dean steps closer. Castiel’s always been kind to him, it shouldn’t push any buttons. “Aren’t you supposed to be enforcing the laws that I’m breaking, Officer?”

 

Castiel hums. “As long as you don’t hurt anyone, I won’t bother you. Same reason I won’t arrest you for smoking weed.” He tucks his flashlight back onto his belt, nodding at Dean. “Be careful on this side of town. Just… be careful in general.”

 

“Always am, Cas,” Dean purrs, smiling and saluting at him with two fingers.

 

~~~

 

Castiel sees Dean every few nights now, strictly on the safer side of town. Of course, his mediocre luck doesn’t last and his cruiser breaks down in the middle of his shift. He’s got a full tank of gas and the oil was just changed, which eliminates everything he could actually fix. With a sigh, he calls it in on his radio and then calls the tow line on his work cell phone. They have a mechanic the force has been using for years. Bobby might be an ornery old man, but he knows what he’s doing and he keeps the police cars in top shape.

 

He’s only waiting a few minutes before the tow truck pulls up and parks in front of his cruiser. Luckily he’d broken down on the side of the road where he wasn’t obstructing traffic, so he doesn’t feel bad climbing out of his car to see if he can assist. He nearly falls over in shock when he realizes who’s climbing out of the tow truck. “Dean?”

 

Dean’s head whips up to look at him and a blush colors his cheeks. “Officer Novak? You’re the one that broke down?”

 

Castiel nods dumbly, head tilted in confusion. “I thought you were… well, I thought you worked elsewhere at night.”

 

Dean rubs the back of his neck. “I do, normally. I work at Bobby’s during the day and then do what I need to at night. The guy that normally covers the tow truck needed off, so Bobby asked me to cover.”

 

“Right, well… thank you. I appreciate the help.”

 

That seems to jumpstart Dean’s brain because he scrambles into action, loading the cruiser onto the bed of the tow truck. “You coming with? Hopefully it’ll be a quick fix and you can be back out here soon.”

 

Castiel nods, climbing into the cab of the truck and buckling himself in. Dean climbs in beside him, pulling back onto the road and driving toward Bobby’s. Castiel watches him for a moment and Dean must sense it because he glances over at Castiel with a cocked eyebrow. “What?”

 

“I’m just surprised you have a day job.”

 

Dean scoffs. “You think I sell myself because I _want_ to? I need the money. Bobby’s a good guy but a normal job only pays so much.”

 

Castiel frowns. “Why do you need the money?”

 

Dean glances at him, sighing. “You really wanna get into my shitty childhood?”

 

Castiel shrugs. “Only if you want to.”

 

“Maybe later,” Dean mutters, pulling into the lot at Bobby’s garage. “Where’s your partner, anyway? Haven’t seen him in a while.”

 

“Gordon was transferred to another precinct a few towns over.”

 

Dean smirks. “Finally got caught, did he?” He backs the truck up to one of the garage doors and unloads Castiel’s cruiser.

 

“Caught doing what?” Castiel asks, eyes narrowed.

 

Dean raises an eyebrow, dragging a mechanic’s creeper over with his foot and leaving it beside the car. “You really didn’t know? He was a frequent flyer with my kind, especially the guys.”

 

Castiel tilts his head, frowning. “I’d always thought he was quite homophobic.”

 

Dean chuckles. “That’s why he tried to arrest me when I ratted on Alistair, he was afraid I’d rat on him, too.” He pops the hood of the car, smirking at Castiel’s expression. “Not like that. He was never my customer, but I knew what he was doing.”

 

Castiel takes a seat in one of the chairs in the garage. “I’m glad to be rid of him, frankly. I rather enjoy having my car to myself.”

 

Dean smiles but doesn’t say anything, so Castiel stays quiet and lets him work. It’s strange to watch Dean. He’s clearly well-acquainted with the inner workings of a car, but for some reason, Castiel also finds him ten times more attractive with grease staining his arms. He wasn’t aware that was something that aroused him, but he can’t say he’s complaining.

 

“Did you want to talk about your shitty childhood?” Castiel asks, trying and failing to avoid ogling Dean.

 

Dean hums. “Not much to talk about. Mom died when I was young, Dad was a drunk and basically left me and my little brother to fend for ourselves. I went away to college as soon as I could, but I ended up having to drop out. Someone finally reported our dad and my brother was still underage, so they were gonna place him in foster care in a completely different town. I dropped out of school and moved back home, got custody of him, and then sent him off to college.” Dean glances at Castiel, shrugging. “Stanford’s expensive. Sam thinks I’m just a _very_ good bartender.”

 

Castiel smiles. “Why are you paying for his college? He could take out loans, couldn’t he?”

 

Dean shakes his head. “Tried that. Neither of us had any credit so they wouldn’t let him get one without a cosigner. We didn’t know Bobby at the time, it was basically just the two of us, so he couldn’t get a loan.”

 

“He can now, can’t he? I’m sure Bobby wouldn’t mind.”

 

Dean shrugs. “He’s graduating in May anyway. There’s a few thousand left to pay off and then I’m done. He wants to go to grad school but he’s had a few job offers already, so he’s gonna work and do a class or two a semester.”

 

Castiel smiles softly. “Well, congratulations to your brother.”

 

Dean hums, grabbing a rag and wiping his hands off, closing the hood. “You’re all set. Simple fix. You’re due for an inspection, though.” He taps the sticker on the windshield and tosses the keys to Castiel.

 

“What do I owe you?”

 

Dean waves him off, heading for the sink in the corner. “I’ll bill the precinct, don’t worry about it.”

 

~~~

 

He sees Dean almost every night until the middle of August. After that, he drops off the face of the Earth, at least where Castiel is concerned. Dean isn’t on the streets anymore, and he doesn’t hear any chatter about him. The thought that something bad had happened to Dean had crossed his mind more than a few times, but there’s really nothing he can do. He even invents a reason to bring his car to Bobby’s shop during the day, but Dean isn’t there.

 

He shouldn’t be this concerned. Bobby would more than likely file a missing person report if anything happened to Dean, and Cas is sure his brother would. Since there isn’t one on file, Cas forces himself to come to terms with the fact that Dean’s fine and there’s nothing else he can do, so he moves on with his life.

 

“Come on, we’re going out tonight,” Meg says with a grin just this side of feral. It’s a month later and Cas’s birthday, which happens to fall on a Saturday he doesn’t have to work. He can’t think of a reason to turn her down, so he doesn’t.

 

They head out to a queer bar in the city with a few friends. Meg snags them a table in the corner and Gabriel heads to the bar to get them a round of drinks. Cas wedges himself into the corner of the booth and quietly accepts his drink from Gabriel.

 

Despite his lack of enthusiasm for bars, Castiel actually enjoys himself. It’s been a while since he’s spent time with his friends like this, and it’s a welcome change from his normal routine. A few drinks have him pleasantly buzzed and loose, so much so that he actually accepts Meg’s offer to dance and allows her to drag him out onto the dance floor.

 

It’s crowded with people. The bar is quite popular on the weekends, since it’s one of the few truly safe spaces for the city’s queer population, so the dance floor is packed nearly wall to wall. There are bodies everywhere, some grinding against each other, some just dancing by themselves, and a few like he and Meg just out to have a good time and relax.

 

Three more drinks in, everyone’s faces start to blur together. Cas is drunker than he’s been in years, and he didn’t have a high alcohol tolerance to begin with. He vaguely remembers dancing with a few different people at the bar, and he gets flashes of saying goodnight to all of his friends, but that’s it.

 

So it’s rather concerning when he wakes up in an unfamiliar bed in an unfamiliar room. He tries to blink away the sleep still sticking to his eyes as he tries to figure out where the hell he is. He doesn’t remember leaving with anyone last night, and he’d been pretty sure Meg had dropped him at home until he’d woken up. Frowning, he pulls the covers up and is relieved to find himself fully clothed, minus his jeans. He’s oddly thankful those have been removed, sleeping in jeans is uncomfortable.

 

He sits up quickly, bracing for a headache that never comes. That’s more than a little confusing. He hadn’t brought his gun or badge out last night, so he’s not concerned about that. A quick glance around shows his jeans neatly folded on the dresser next to the door, his cell phone and wallet placed on top. He pushes himself out of bed, grabbing his phone and checking the time. Eleven thirty in the morning. He has no missing calls or texts, so either everyone was as drunk as he was last night or they all thought he’d be safe.

 

Cas practically jumps out of his skin when the bedroom door swings open, his hand reaching for a gun that isn’t there.

 

“Whoa, dude, relax. Jesus,” Dean mutters, putting his hands up in a placating gesture. “Just came to see if you were awake.”

 

“Dean?” Cas asks dumbly, eyes narrowed in confusion.

 

“Uh, yeah? Last I checked, anyway.” Dean raises an eyebrow at him. “You okay?”

 

“I… don’t remember coming here. What happened?”

 

Dean snorts. “Well ain’t that a story. You yanked me away from dancing with my friends and insisted that we had to dance together, and then you invited me back to your place at least three times in thirty seconds. When I turned you down, you practically begged me.”

 

Castiel winces in embarrassment, grabbing his jeans off the dresser. “I apologize. It’s been a long time since I’ve been that drunk, and it wasn’t appropriate.”

 

With a smirk on his lips, Dean shrugs and crosses his arms, leaning against the doorframe. “It wasn’t unwelcome. I’d just prefer that we’re both sober when we actually do anything.”

 

Cas’s gaze snaps to Dean, confusion and just a hint of hope written on his face. “Oh?”

 

Dean laughs. “Yeah, Cas. Come on, I’ll make you some breakfast. You should probably drink some more water too, fend off the headache.”

 

“Is that why I’m functioning this morning?”

 

“Yeah, I made you down, like, four glasses of water before I actually let you go to bed.” Dean inclines his head back the way he came, so Cas buttons his jeans and follows Dean through the tiny house.

 

It’s cozy. There are a few framed pictures lining the hallway. One’s a picture of Dean and a younger man he presumes is Sam. Next to that, there’s a framed picture of a younger family. One of the boys is clearly Dean as a child, so it must be an old family picture. One features Sam in a cap and gown, several different cords and stoles around his shoulders, with Dean grinning next to him. He doesn’t get a chance to examine the rest before they reach the kitchen, so he lingers near the doorway as Dean dances around the kitchen to make them breakfast.

 

“Your bed is very comfortable,” Castiel murmurs, smiling softly when Dean turns to look at him.

 

“Memory foam, dude. Best thing I’ve ever bought.” He frowns down at the sizzling bacon. “I didn’t do anything last night. Just so you know. I just didn’t wanna leave you alone with you being as drunk as you were.”

 

Cas smiles, brushing a hand down Dean’s arm lightly. “I trust you, Dean. And I appreciate you taking care of me like you did. Perhaps I can repay the favor?”

 

Dean raises an eyebrow. “You don’t have to. I didn’t do it expecting something in return.”

 

“I know. I want to.”

 

“With me?” Dean sounds confused, scraping half of the scrambled eggs onto a plate with a few pieces of bacon, holding it out to Cas.

 

Cas frowns as he takes it. “Of course. Why wouldn’t I?”

 

Dean snorts. “You know what I did, man. I’d get it if you wanted to walk outta here and never see me again.”

 

“Dean, I don’t judge you for what you did. It doesn’t bother me.”

 

Cas sits at Dean’s small table, taking the fork Dean offers him and smiling gently when Dean takes a seat. “Let me take you to lunch.”

 

Dean smiles, though it’s almost shy. “Well, I’m not gonna turn down free food.”

 

They chat while they eat. Cas learns that Sam’s moved back home and is working for a law firm in one of the neighboring cities. Dean’s back at school, taking night classes a few days a week and working at Bobby’s during the day. It’s comfortable, more comfortable than Cas has been with anyone. They do the dishes side by side, Dean washing and Cas drying. Cas doesn’t even have to move more than a few inches to pull Dean into a kiss, one that Dean eagerly reciprocates. The dishes are quickly forgotten in the sink as Dean’s soapy hands cling to Castiel’s shirt and he licks into Castiel’s mouth with a quiet moan.

 

They don’t make it to lunch.

**Author's Note:**

> Find **this fic** on [Tumblr](https://fangirlingtodeath513.tumblr.com/post/184655663974/read-here-on-ao3-warnings-referenced-drug-use) and [Pillowfort](https://www.pillowfort.social/posts/635900)  
>   
> Find **me** on [Tumblr](https://fangirlingtodeath513.tumblr.com/) and [Pillowfort](https://www.pillowfort.io/fangirlingtodeath513)  
>   
>  **Please don’t post my works anywhere without my permission.**


End file.
